An internetwork is a collection of individual networks, connected by computers that function as a single large network. The internet is an example of an internetworked wide area network. This world wide network can be used for communication and information delivery and information retrieval. The open and common internet has grown phenomenally during the last few years and a large number of services for large and small user groups has developed in the internet. The use of these services is either free of charge, supported by third parties, e.g. advertisers, or in alternative, you have to register yourself in advance to be able to use the services. Usually, you are provided with a password that enables you to use the services for which you have been registered.
The interconnected computers exchange information by using different services such as electronic mail and the world wide web www. Each service of the www is identifiable by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). To view a specific web page, a client computer system specifies the URL for that web page in a request, e.g. in the form of a Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) request. The request is forwarded to the web server that holds the web page in question. When that web server receives the request, it sends the web page to the client's computer system. The client's computer system receives the web page using a browser. A browser is a special purpose application program that effects the requesting of web pages and the displaying of web pages.
Currently, web pages are typically defined using Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML). HTML defines how a web page is to be displayed. Thus, a browser displays a web page as defined by the HTML document. The HTML document controls the displaying of text, graphics and other features. A HTML document may also contain URLs or other web pages available on that server computer system or other server computer systems.
Many web servers have been developed through which vendors can advertise and sell products and services that are delivered electronically. When a user has selected the services to be delivered, the server computer system asks the user for information to complete the ordering. The order information may include the clients name, credit card number and address for the order. The server computer system then typically confirms the order by sending a confirming web page to the client's computer system.
There are some known methods for charging of these services. Either you pay for each time you use the service or then you have a monthly amount to pay.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,411 describes a system where the user can click on a button on a shop website which will complete an order by using a previously given mailing address and payment information. Other user interaction to complete the payments is not required. The patent does net, however, describe any solutions for charging for new users or one-time payments.
There is obviously a need for more flexible charging systems, so that also the charging of new users would be possible. Services should also be able to be delivered in a way making charging of everyone using the services possible.
In an earlier solution of the applicant, FI20011134, in a method for delivering a service in a communication network, the service provider co-operates with a bank server, to which payments can be made.
The bank server has software with which the user registers himself and with which the accounts of the users are handled. In practice, this is done via the bank's web site.